Louco Amor
by Manu Black
Summary: [TERMINADA]Ela não tinha mais ânimo para viver e como solução tenta acabar com a própria vida. Seu objetivo não é alcançado, mas é informada que em breve morrerá. Pena saber disso quando a morte não interessava mais. [DG]
1. Prólogo

Capítulo I 

Cansada.

Era assim que se sentia em relação à vida que levava. A guerra acabara e Harry sobrevivera mais uma vez, mas algumas grandes perdas foram sentidas pelo lado do bem, como Arthur Weasley.

Estava cursando o sexto ano a apenas dois dias e já se sentia extremamente cansada. Fazia as mesmas tarefas, assistia às mesmas aulas, via as mesmas pessoas e isso era tão chato que a fez pensar em algo para resolucionar aquele problema.

Cogitou várias hipóteses, como fugir da Escola ou simplesmente matar aula, mas pareciam apenas soluções temporárias; tudo passaria por algum tempo, mas depois voltaria a ser igual. Então teve uma idéia, a que julgou mais brilhante em toda a sua vida. Mas para alcançar seu objetivo teria que conseguir uma poção especial.

Escolheu o dia para a realização do seu "plano", seria num sábado. Esperou que todos os alunos fossem para Hogsmeade e inventou uma desculpa para o irmão, algo como uma dor de cabeça. Assim que teve a certeza que o castelo estava praticamente vazio, dirigiu-se para a sala de Snape vestida com a capa de invisibilidade de Harry.

Abriu a porta da Sala com o maior cuidado possível e logo quando entrou percebeu que Snape não estava lá, então seria mais fácil alcançar seu objetivo. Pegou o frasco com a poção desejada e foi para o seu dormitório.

Antes de tomar a poção, abriu as janelas do seu quarto e olhou os poucos alunos que estavam passeando no jardim. Eram jovens iguais a ela, que se acostumavam a viver mediocremente, aceitavam a vida como ela era, sem nenhuma objeção ou revolta; mas ela não. Ia mostrar sua indignação com aquele modo de vida.

Saiu da janela e foi até a mesa onde estava o frasco com a poção. Olhou-a. Ali estava a sua salvação. Pegou a pequena garrafa, tirou a tampa e bebeu todo o conteúdo. Logo em seguida, não percebeu o que aconteceu, pois tudo ficou escuro e seu corpo desmaiado caiu em cima de sua cama.

DracoGinaDracoGinaDracoGinaDracoGinaDracoGinaDracoGinaDracoGina

Acordou em um quarto todo branco, desde a cama até a sua roupa. Logo percebeu que o plano dera certo e agora estava "do outro lado". O estranho era que esse tal lado era muito parecido com o lado que estivera antes.

Tentou se levantar, mas uma dor forte na cabeça a impediu. Olhou para todos os cantos, mas só via paredes. Mal tinha chegado "do outro lado" e já estava achando tudo muito sem graça, se soubesse que era daquele jeito, teria continuado em Hogwarts, lá tinha paisagens mais bonitinhas.

Já estava se revoltando com toda aquela situação, quando viu uma mulher sair de dentro da parede que ficava de frente para a cama.

"Bom Dia. Vejo que acordou."

"Sim, mas como você fez aquilo?"- Ginny disse impressionada.

"Fiz o quê?"- a mulher disse olhando-a assustada.

"Sair assim de dentro da parede."

A mulher olhou aquela criatura com pena e apenas disse:

"Ah, menina... Ainda não está bem... Sinto muito, mas isso só vai doer um pouco."

E a última coisa que Ginny viu foi uma seringa com um líquido estranho sendo apontada para seu braço.

DracoGinaDracoGinaDracoGinaDracoGinaDracoGinaDracoGinaDracoGina

Quando abriu os olhos de novo percebeu que estava no mesmo lugar, mas agora podia ver que além dela, havia outras pessoas deitadas. A mesma mulher aproximou-se dela novamente e disse:

"Enfim, acordou."

"Sim, mas...onde eu estou?"

"Menina, você está no St.Mungos."

"Ah, por que?" - disse desapontada.

"Você não lembra do que fez?"- Ginny apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente- "Menina, você tentou se matar. Ingeriu uma grande quantidade de poção do sono e ficou em coma por duas semanas."

A garota nada disse e a mulher continuou:

"Mas não pense que seu 'plano' foi um fracasso total. Eu não posso falar, por enquanto, mas daqui a pouco o curandeiro vem falar com você."

E antes de Ginny tentar falar algo, a mulher foi embora.

Esperou o tal curandeiro por horas até ficar muito cansada e adormecer novamente. Acordou depois do que imaginou ser muito tempo, sendo sacudida por alguém.

"Srta. Weasley."- disse um homem ao lado de sua cama.

"Quem é o Sr.?"

"Eu sou o Dr. Timonhs. Sou o curandeiro que está cuidando da Srta."

"Ah, sim, Dr..."

"Bem, eu acredito que já falaram sobre o seu estado?"

"Estado?"

"Sim. A Srta. deve saber que ingeriu uma grande quantidade de poção do sono. E que mesmo tendo sido socorrida no tempo adequado, seu organismo sofreu danos que não podem ser reparados com magia e nem com os remédios dos trouxas."

"O que o Sr. Quer dizer?"

"O seu coração foi afetado, parte dele está comprometido por causa da grande quantidade de poção. E, infelizmente, eu acredito que a Srta. só tem mais sete dias de vida."- disse o homem saindo logo em seguida.

Estava chocada. Tudo bem que tentou se matar, mas saber que ia morrer em alguns dias era muito pior. Preferia morrer logo de uma vez a esperar a morte chegar lentamente, por isso tentaria o suicídio novamente e dessa vez, teria resultados.

Esperou que todos dormissem. Levantou-se da cama com uma certa dificuldade e foi devagar até o armário que julgou ser o de poções. Abriu-o com cuidado, mas não havia nada além de roupas de cama.

Foi andando devagar até a cama, mas uma voz a fez parar.

"Ginevra Weasley."

Alguém ali a conhecia?

"Venha até aqui e você vai ver que já nos conhecemos."

Aproximou-se da cama de onde vinha a voz e viu um rosto pálido. Os olhos azuis acinzentados a fitavam intensamente e então ela disse, sem poder acreditar:

"Draco Malfoy?"

DracoGinaDracoGinaDracoGinaDracoGinaDracoGinaDracoGinaDracoGina

N/A: Mais uma fic p/ encher o saco e mais uma baseada em livro (claro, até parece que tenho idéias próprias...hahahha...) o livro é Veronika decide morrer... mas eu juro que muita coisa vai ser diferente...hihihi...Beijos e reviews peloamordeDeussss

Manu Black


	2. Sete Dias

Capítulo II - Sete Dias

Aproximou-se da cama de onde vinha a voz e viu um rosto pálido. Os olhos azuis acinzentados a fitavam intensamente e então ela disse, sem poder acreditar:

"Draco Malfoy?"

Como ele poderia estar ali? Também tentara cometer suicídio?

"Como vai, Weasley?"

"Muito bem, Malfoy! Afinal não estamos num Hospital, mas numa colônia de férias, não é mesmo?"- disse com ironia.

"Weasley, Weasley, seus pais não lhe deram educação? Ah, não responda, eu sei que não. E como poderia educar sete coelhos? Digo, filhos? Ainda mais naquele fim de mundo em uma casa deprimente."

"Malfoy, não me faça bater em você."

"Ui, ui, estou morrendo de medo, Weasleyzinha."

"Srta. Weasley,"- disse uma terceira voz- "volte já para sua cama."

Ginny olhou para o lado e viu a enfermeira que falara com ela mais cedo. Obedeceu à ordem e deitou-se. Dormiu logo em seguida porque estava cansada demais, afinal não era todo dia que alguém recebia a notícia de que ia morrer em pouco tempo.

O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o.

No dia seguinte recebeu a notícia de que voltaria para a Escola, mas sob a condição de que freqüentaria o grupo de apoio para jovens que tinham algum transtorno mental. Alô? Ela não tinha transtorno mental, o único defeito em seu corpo, no momento, era o coração, que dentro de alguns dias pararia de funcionar.

No período da tarde voltou para Hogwarts, junto com Malfoy. E para ela aquilo era quase igual a morrer. Agüentar os insultos daquele garoto era o fim do mundo. Deu graças a Merlim quando pôde deitar-se novamente em sua cama no dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Estava quase dormindo, quando uma voz a chamou:

"Ginny."

Olhou para o lado e viu Hermione.

"Oi, Mione."

"Ginny, por que você fez isso?"- disse a outra garota quase chorando.

"Ah, Mione, cansei da vida."

"Como assim, Ginevra? Você tem tudo! Sua família, apesar de seu pai ter falecido, é unida. Você tem amigos que te amam. E então, por que fez uma loucura dessas?"

"Eu já disse, cansei da vida, do mundo."

"Ainda bem que você não morreu."

'Por enquanto..."

"Como assim, por enquanto?"

"O Dr. Disse que só tenho mais sete dias de vida. Tudo bem que tirando hoje eu vou ter só mais seis."

"Então, você vai...?"

"Vou, Mione e não é ótimo? Mas estou pensando em não esperar tanto tempo.Quem sabe, dessa vez quando eu tentar de novo, tenha sucesso."

Hermione olhou a amiga como se esta fosse louca. E sem dizer mais nada saiu do quarto.

Ginny não entendeu muito bem o porquê da saída da amiga, mas não importava. Agora dormiria, mas quem sabe depois não tentasse realizar seu plano novamente?

O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o.

Mais tarde foi acordada por Pichi, alguém deixara a janela aberta e a corujinha bicava a sua cabeça desesperadamente. Olhou para o pequeno animal e viu um pergaminho amarrado em sua pata, pegou a carta e logo em seguida "expulsou" a corujinha do quarto.

Abriu o pergaminho e logo viu que era uma carta de Dumbledore.

"_Srta. Weasley,_

_Esteja na Sala Precisa, logo depois do jantar._

_Lembre-se do trato._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore (Diretor)"_

Pensou que aquele negócio de trato era brincadeira, mas que pena que era verdade. Infelizmente tinha que ir. Até que aquilo poderia ser um divertimento antes que o "pior" acontecesse.

O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o. O.o.

Logo depois se encaminhou para a Sala Precisa. Uma vez lá, imaginou uma sala parecida com um consultório médico, minutos depois entrou e o ambiente era o mesmo que havia idealizado, a única diferença era que além da cadeira do "médico", existia também outras cadeiras. Então, aquilo indicava que sua família participaria? Talvez nem fosse tão divertido assim.

Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e com o passar do tempo várias pessoas foram chegando, entre elas: Susana Bones, Padma Patil e outras que Ginny não conhecia. Por último chegou um homem o qual reconheceu como o Dr.Timonhs, o homem que a atendera no St. Mungos. Ela achava que ele era o último, mas logo depois entrou ele, o ser que mais odiava: Draco Malfoy. Olhou para o garoto cheia de ódio, mas ele fingiu não ver.

Minutos depois, quando todos se acalmaram, o Dr. começou:

"Olá. Meu nome é Jeff Timonhs, eu sou a pessoa que ajudará vocês a superarem seus traumas. Eu sei que cada um tem um tipo de transtorno diferente, mas a terapia em grupo irá fazer que vocês alcancem a cura."

Ginny duvidava muito disso. Afinal, seu transtorno na era mental.

"Então, vamos começar! Primeiro, a Srta. Patil."

Padma começou, contando da separação dos pais. A cada palavra que a menina dizia, um litro de lágrimas eram derramados. Ginny achava que o problema dela era depressão. Logo os outros foram falando e a menina percebeu que a única "suicida" era ela, não gostou da idéia, era bom que tivesse alguém para compartilhar aquele fardo. Falou, com muita vergonha sobre o que fizera, sentia-se tão idiota por ter feito aquilo por um motivo tão fútil, enquanto aquelas outras pessoas tinham problemas muito mais reais do que o dela. Por último, Malfoy falou e assim como ela, o garoto também tentara contra a própria vida, mas o motivo para isso não foi dado.

Então Malfoy era humano? Igual a todos os outros? Sempre achou que ele fosse um robô ou coisa parecida, mas agora tinha que descobrir qual o motivo daquele ato. E descobriria. Dentro de seis dias.

_Nota da Autora: ta bom, eu sei que não tah bom..soh 2 reviews? Como vcs são maus..huahauahua...Obrigada p/ quem comentou, okeijo? Beijocas!_

_Manu Black_


	3. Seis Dias

Capítulo III - Seis Dias.

No dia seguinte acordou bem cedo e isso não era uma coisa normal. Sempre era a última do dormitório a acordar, muitas vezes tinha que ser sacudida por Hermione ou alguma outra menina. Mas dessa vez acordou antes que todas. Tomou banho e vestiu-se com o uniforme de Hogwarts. Não entendia por quê tinha que ir às aulas morreria em seis dias mesmo. Obedeceu às ordens de Dumbledore, afinal não desafiaria assim o mestre.

Desceu para o café da manhã e a única pessoa que lá também estava era Draco Malfoy. Percebeu que o dia não seria muito bom, já que a primeira pessoa que via era ele. Mesmo assim, seguiu para a mesa da Grifinória e lá fez sua refeição. Logo depois foi para a Ala Hospitalar, segundo ordens médicas, teria que tomar a poção para o coração todo dia. Ela sempre se perguntava o porquê, visto que seu caso era sem solução.

Mas foi na aula de Poções que começou a sentir os primeiros sintomas da sua doença. Estava quase dormindo, olhando para Snape, quando uma pontada forte tomou conta de seu peito, impedindo-a de respirar. Ajeitou-se na cadeira e tentou respirar fundo, mas cada vez que tentava puxar o ar, a pontada aumentava. Não morreria em seis dias coisa nenhuma, ia morrer naquele minuto e já podia dizer que estava odiando. Sempre pensou que a morte fosse indolor, mas agora constatava que não era coisíssima nenhuma. Tentava encontrar um pouco de ar, mas não conseguia, então sem agüentar mais começou a chorar. O professor percebeu que Ginny sentia-se mal e rapidamente pegou um frasco que estava no bolso de suas vestes e deu um pouco à garota. Lentamente, a dor foi passando e tudo melhorou em poucos minutos. Olhou para Snape em forma de agradecimento, mas tudo o que o homem disse foi:

"E quinze pontos a menos para a Grifinória por ter atrapalhado minha aula."

Quase que morrera e ainda perdia pontos? O dia não podia ficar pior.

Mas é como dizem: "Se está pior, calma, que depois piora". Assim que saiu das masmorras deu de cara com Rony.

"Oi, Rony. Tudo bem?"- disse sorrindo para o irmão.

O garoto fingiu que Ginny era apenas mais uma parede e sem dar ouvidos ao que ela dizia, foi embora.

Seguiu para fora do castelo e sentou-se em um lugar qualquer do jardim. Não se importava com os professores brigando com ela por estar fora de sala, queria apenas descansar. Afinal não é todo dia que "quase se morre".

Sentou-se no gramado do jardim e fitou um ponto qualquer da paisagem. Sentia-se muito mal. Percebia que por onde passava as pessoas a olhavam de maneira reprovadora. Certamente, a achavam uma covarde por ter tentado suicídio. Até seu irmão a desprezara por isso, por que os outros não fariam o mesmo?

Então, sem algum motivo determinado, pôs-se a chorar, como não fazia desde que era muito pequena e um dos seus irmãos a chamavam de "baixinha" ou de "foguinho".Abraçou as pernas numa tentativa de sentir-se mais protegida. Deixou o pranto lavar seu rosto e sua alma, até que depois de muito tempo parou de chorar, estava sentindo-se um pouco melhor. Levantou o rosto, que antes estava escondido pelos seus braços e viu um par de olhos acinzentados fitando-a com atenção. E pela a segunda vez naquele dia quase morrera, mas agora de susto.

"Ah, Malfoy. O que você está fazendo aqui?"- disse com uma mão no peito.

"Nada."

"Nada? E por que me olhava?"

"Por nada, Weasley, já disse."

Os dois ficaram calados por alguns minutos, até Draco voltar a falar:

"Então, eu soube que hoje de manhã você sentiu-se mal na aula do Snape."

"Por quem você soube?"

"Ah, Weasley, é o assunto de hoje da Escola."

"Será que nem morrer em paz eu posso?"

"Por mim tudo bem, não vai fazer falta mesmo."

"Eu sei, Malfoy. Aliás, não é só para você."- disse tentando segurar as lágrimas- "Até meu irmão acha isso. Não sei por que me socorreram naquele dia."

"Eu também não sei."- disse Draco

"O quê?"

"Porque me socorreram no dia que eu tentei suicídio."- disse o garoto abaixando a cabeça.

Por um minuto Ginny esqueceu que fez o mesmo e disse a Malfoy:

"Por que você fez isso?"

"Não vou dizer a você, Weasley. Mas saiba que não foi por uma idiotice como a sua. Eu tive motivos e ainda os tenho."

"Então não me dê a boa notícia que você vai tentar de novo?"- disse Ginny com sarcasmo.

"Não. Eu não sou igual a você, Weasley. Eu sei muito bem que naquele dia no Hospital você estava atrás de algo para tentar de novo. Tudo é em vão, Weasley. Agora não teremos paz. Se você olhar para o alto da Torre de Astronomia vai perceber que tem alguém nos vigiando. Eles estão em todos os cantos, se duvidar até nos nossos dormitórios."

A garota olhou para a Torre e pôde ver que alguém os olhava lá de cima.

"Então é isso? Agora somos prisioneiros?"

"Exatamente."

Os dois calaram-se novamente durante muito tempo, até Draco voltar a falar:

"Está na hora da sessão de terapia. Você vem?"- disse Draco estendendo a mão para Ginny levantar.

A garota estranhou tal delicadeza vinda de Malfoy, mas aceitou a mão que ele estendia e juntos foram para a Sala Precisa. Chegaram em cima da hora, assim que sentaram-se, o Dr. Timmonhs começou:

"Boa Noite."

"Boa Noite."- responderam os pacientes.

"Hoje vamos começar com a história da Srta.Weasley."

Ginny se assustou em ouvir seu nome, talvez tivesse ouvido errado, até que o médico repetiu e ela, de muito mau gosto, começou:

"Bem, todos sabem que meu nome é Ginevra Weasley."

"Ginevra, por favor..."- disse o médico.

"Tudo bem. Meu nome é Ginevra Weasley, tenho 16 anos e tentei o suicídio, mas infelizmente, vocês podem perceber que eu não morri. Mas isso é só por enquanto, porque em seis dias vou morrer e não vou ter que ver o rosto de vocês me recriminando, nem ouvindo os cochichos cada vez que eu passo num corredor."- disse sentando-se logo em seguida.

Todos ficaram calados, inclusive o médico que só se recuperou minutos depois, quando conseguiu dizer:

"E por que a Srta. fez isso?"

"Bem, porque a vida é um saco!"

"Só por isso?"

"Sim. Olha Dr. Eu pensei que podia agüentar toda essa baboseira, mas não vou, ok? Prazer em conhece-lo e até mais."- e saiu sem dizer mais nada.

Estava cansada de tanta besteira. Morreria, mas com dignidade, por Merlim! Não ia passar a última semana da sua vida agüentando aquele médico idiota. Voltou para a Grifinória e assim que entrou no Salão Principal todos a olhavam cheios de curiosidade ou nojo. A garota os ignorou e seguiu para seu dormitório. Lá encontrou uma coruja esperando-a, com uma carta no bico. Pegou o pergaminho e abriu a carta, já devia imaginar que seria de Dumbledore.

"_Srta. Weasley,_

_Pensei que tínhamos um trato. Espero que compareça amanhã, na mesma hora, à Sala Precisa e que isso tudo não tenha passado de um engano._

_Alvo Dumbledore."_

Odiava-se por ser incapaz de desobedecer a uma ordem de Dumbledore. Teria que voltar amanhã e ver a cara do médico novamente. Mas não entendia o porquê de ser obrigada a freqüentar aquela sessão. Ia morrer em poucos dias, do que serviria os conselhos daquele médico? De nada! Serviria para Draco, já que ele não ficou com nenhuma seqüela (pelo menos ela não sabia).

Vestiu a camisola e resolveu se deitar. Não faria as tarefas, até porque nem sabia quais eram, visto que faltou as aulas. Para quê fazer tarefas? Deitou-se e sem pensar em mais nada adormeceu logo em seguida.

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O.

Nota da Autora: Gente, to decadente...hehehehe...ta ruim esse capítulo...estava com uma idéia, mas esqueci...Mesmo assim obg p/ quem comenta... Beijos e até mais!

Manu Black


	4. Cinco Dias

Capítulo IV - Cinco Dias

No dia seguinte acordou cedo novamente, dessa vez a causa não era falta de sono, mas uma dor forte no peito que a impedia de respirar direito. Tentou chamar uma das colegas de dormitório, mas as meninas dormiam profundamente. Com muita dificuldade levantou-se da cama e foi andando em direção a saída. Depois do que pareceram horas, atravessou o retrato da Mulher Gorda e seguiu para a Ala Hospitalar.

A dor aumentava a cada passo dado. Sentia a morte se aproximar cada vez mais. Ia morrer ali mesmo no corredor. Sem conseguir mais andar, apoiou-se em uma parede em busca de ar, mas era em vão. Sentiu que tudo em sua volta começava a girar, deixando-a tonta. Fechou os olhos e esperou que a morte enfim a levasse.

Minutos depois a dor cessou, mas quando abriu os olhos só viu escuridão. Tentou andar, mas suas pernas não obedeciam. Percebeu que seu corpo, lentamente escorregava pela parede, caindo logo em seguida. Então, não sentiu mais nada, enfim todo o tormento acabara.

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O.

Quando abriu os olhos viu um teto, o qual parecia muito com o teto da Ala Hospitalar. Olhou para os lados e constatou que realmente estava na Ala, várias camas rodeavam a sua, mas somente ela estava lá. Então sentiu uma estranha sensação de alívio, por ter escapado mais uma vez da morte e ao mesmo tempo a decepção tomou conta de si, pelo mesmo motivo.

Viu Madame Pomfrey se aproximar da sua cama com um frasco nas mãos:

"Tome isto."- disse a mulher estendendo o pequeno frasco.

"E o que é?"

"É para a sua doença."

"Sabia que isso aqui não serve de nada? Eu tomo e continuo sentindo dores."

"Está enganada, Srta. Por acaso, ontem a Srta. não veio aqui tomar a dose da tarde e da noite, por isso sentiu-se mal. Agradeça ao Sr. Malfoy por tê-la encontrado no corredor. Nem quero pensar no que teria acontecido se ele não estivesse passando naquela hora."

"O Malfoy me salvou?"

"Sim, agora tome logo."- disse colocando a poção quase a força na boca de Ginny.

Assim que a enfermeira saiu, Ginny ficou imaginando o motivo de Draco tê-la salvo. Era do conhecimento de todos os seres mágicos que Weasley's e Malfoy's se odiavam e que qualquer oportunidade de um matar o outro seria muito bem aproveitada. Então, não existia explicação para aquele ato.

Saiu da Ala logo depois do almoço e sob recomendações médicas foi dispensada das aulas do dia. Seguiu para o mesmo lugar que ficara na tarde anterior. Sentou-se na grama e fitou o céu sem prestar muita atenção às nuvens que se juntavam deixando o céu totalmente nublado. Sentiu que algumas gotas de chuva começavam a cair, lentamente.

Lembrou-se da época em que era criança e adorava correr na chuva. Sempre se sentia bem quando fazia isso e agora tudo o que ela mais desejava era ter um pouco dessa sensação novamente. Cogitou a hipótese de piorar caso continuasse ali na chuva, mas logo lembrou que em breve morreria, poderia ser cinco dias ou até mesmo em cinco minutos, por isso aproveitaria os últimos momentos que a vida lhe oferecia.

Tirou os sapatos e levantou-se da grama. Primeiro andou lentamente, queria sentir as gotas da chuva tocando sua pele, para uns podia ser uma coisa estúpida ou sem graça, mas para ela era a sensação melhor que podia sentir. A cada passo que dava, aumentava o ritmo da caminhada. Em poucos minutos estava correndo na chuva, que pelos olhos dos outros poderia parecer uma completa loucura, mas não se importava.

A única coisa que a impediu de continuar com aquele momento foi o cansaço que tomou conta de seu corpo. Sentou-se embaixo da árvore próxima ao lago e esperou que a chuva parasse. Minutos depois, voltou para o dormitório, trocou de roupa e desceu para o jantar.

Uma vez no Salão Principal, procurou Draco na mesa sonserina, mas não o encontrou. Fez sua refeição normalmente, ignorando o irmão que sempre soltava alguma piadinha para ela ouvir ou então, Hermione que lamentava o fato de Ginny ter atentado contra a própria vida.

Quando terminou o jantar partiu para a Sala Precisa e mesmo tendo saído cedo do Salão, foi a primeira a chegar na Sala. Agora o local parecia bem menor e com certeza tinha menos cadeiras, havia apenas três. Não queria acreditar que seus pais iam participar da reunião com ela. Seria muito doloroso vê-los sofrendo por algo que ela fez.

Minutos depois, entraram na Sala Draco e o Dr.Timmonhs, ambos disseram um "Boa Noite" fraco para Ginny e sentaram-se. O médico começou:

"Vejo que a Srta. desistiu da sua decisão."

"Sim, mas só porque foi um pedido de Dumbledore."

"Tudo bem. Vamos começar. Vocês devem estar achando estranho a reunião de hoje ter só os dois, não é mesmo?"- os dois concordaram- "A partir de hoje, as pessoas serão atendidas por grupos, vocês dois formam o grupo dos quase suicidas."- disse o homem com um ar de riso

Ambos ficaram calados e o médico continuou:

"Bem, começaremos hoje pela história do Sr.Malfoy, já que a história da Srta.Weasley é do conhecimento de todos."

Draco continuou calado.

"Vamos, Sr.Malfoy."

O garoto permaneceu calado.

O médico pegou alguns papéis que estavam em cima da mesa e disse:

"Bem, então vejamos. Seus pais, Draco, onde eles estão?"

Silêncio.

"Tudo bem. Eles estão em Azkaban, não é?"

"Não."

"Não? E onde eles podem estar?"

"Eles receberam o beijo do dementador há uma semana."

"E por isso você quis morrer?"

"Não."

E depois de uma longa pausa:

"Sim. Eu sei que eles eram péssimos, mas eram meus pais. Eu estou errado quando digo que amo meus pais, mesmo sabendo que eles eram assassinos cruéis?"

"Não, Draco, claro que não."

"E você sabe o que é um beijo do dementador? É muito pior do que a morte. Eu não tenho mais ninguém. Perdi meus pais, meus únicos e verdadeiros amigos. É como se estivesse sozinho, sem rumo, sem saber o que fazer. Agora, estou e Hogwarts, mas e depois? Não tenho mais casa, tudo está no poder do Ministério. Estudo aqui porque meu padrinho é professor e ele pediu a Dumbledore que me deixasse ficar, já que este é meu último ano. Então, além de não ter rumo, não tenho dinheiro, não tenho nada."- disse emocionado.

Ginny estava profundamente impressionada em ver alguma demonstração de sentimento da parte de Malfoy. Pensou que já tinha ouvido tudo, quando o garoto continuou:

"Eu não tenho perspectiva de vida. Estou arruinado. A única solução é acabar logo com essa vida que não tem fundamento algum, não acha? Eu não sou como uns e outros que tentam suicídio porque acha que a vida é monótona. Tenho razões suficientes para querer morrer."

"Sr.Malfoy, eu discordo do Sr. Não existe razão suficiente para ninguém achar que pode tirar a vida de outra pessoa ou a própria vida. O seu problema é que o Sr. Tem orgulho. Sim, orgulho de pedir ajuda a Dumbledore, tenho certeza de que ele estaria pronto a lhe ajudar. Ou até mesmo ao Prof.Snape, já que ele é o único familiar que lhe restou."

"Eu não sou orgulhoso."

"Sr. Malfoy, sua família é conhecida pela idéia de que os melhores só são os sangue - puros e ricos. Nunca vi um Malfoy se rebaixar a ninguém, a não ser a Voldemort."

"Mas o Lorde..."

"Sinceramente, não vamos falar sobre ele, mas sobre o senhor. Tente mudar. Não é nada vergonhoso pedir ajuda. O Sr. é novo e ainda tem tempo de mudar. Guarde esses sentimentos. Agora voltem para suas salas comunais, amanhã no mesmo horário estaremos aqui."

Quando os dois saíram, Ginny começou:

"Bem, eu..."

"Você o quê, Weasley? Sentiu pena de mim? Ah, por favor, não sinta! Não preciso da sua pena, Weasley imunda."

Estava acostumada às ofensas de Malfoy e sempre respondia à altura, mas agora tudo que sentia era vontade de chorar, talvez fosse pelo seu estado de saúde.

"Malfoy."- disse tentando conter as lágrimas- "Eu só queria agradecer por hoje você ter me levado à Ala Hospitalar. Mas eu acho que me enganei quando pensei que você podia ser humano e ter algum coração ai dentro. Eu não sou imunda, mas você é. Por fora parece um ser humano, mas por dentro é um monstro que só tem os sentimentos mais terríveis que existem. Eu te odeio, Malfoy."- disse chorando e logo em seguida saiu correndo para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O.

Foi para o dormitório e mais uma vez ignorou Hermione e os outros. Queria ficar sozinha. Trocou de roupa e deitou-se. Chorou baixinho para evitar perguntas de alguma menina curiosa. Pensou no amanhã, só faltava mais três dias para enfim o seu sofrimento terminar, ao pensar nisso chorou mais, mesmo que tentasse acreditar que queria morrer, a verdade é que não queria, a idéia de morte parecia tão terrível, ainda mais tendo a consciência de que seria muito doloroso, tanto por ter que deixar os pais, como por sentir as fortes dores no peito.

Adormeceu pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo.

E sem notar, mais uma vez, esqueceu de tomar a poção para dor, mas logo mais se lembraria...

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O.

**AGRADECIMENTOS**:

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Amiga, obrigada pela força. Por favor, continue lendo minhas fics, ok? Beijos!

Taty M. Potter: estou fazendo de tudo para os capítulos ficarem grandes. Espero que tenha gostado desse. Beijos!

Rema: Concordo...e agora vai faltar soh 4...hehehehehe Continua lendo. Beijos!

Lanuxa: Ah, amiga, se eu disser que a Ginny não vai morrer não tem graça (isso não quer dizer que ela vai viver ou morrer, entendes? Eh segredo, moxa). Estou esperando a atualização da sua fic, hein? Beijos!

Anabel Black: A única coisa que eu posso dizer é que você é muito inteligente, ou meu mistério é muito malfeito...hehehehehehe Continua lendo! Beijos!

Anita Joyce Belice: Fia, eu acho que ngm esperava q o Draconildo tentasse se matar pelos pais, mas é a vida. A forma como ele tentou se matar nós saberemos nos próximos capítulos...hahahahhaha Então lê, hein? Beijos!

**Nota da Autora**: Gente, não to gostando muy, mas estou fazendo o possível...espero que gostem... essa fic ta muito sem nexo...hehehehehe...mas sei lá, qm sabe um dia eu melhoro, né? Beijos! E obrigada pelas reviews! E mandem reviews!

Beijos

Manu Black


	5. Os últimos dias

Capítulo V - Os últimos dias.

Nos quatros dias restantes, a rotina de acordar cedo continuou. E também a rotina de sentir-se mal logo quando acordava. Por isso, teve que ser transferida para a Ala Hospitalar, Dumbledore achou mais seguro se ficasse logo lá, mas só no período da noite, durante o dia podia ficar passeando pelo castelo (tinha sido dispensada das aulas).

No dia seguinte à discussão com Draco, não o viu por todo o período da manhã e da tarde. Só o encontrou na sessão, depois do jantar. Mais uma vez, o médico explorou o problema de Draco.

"Então, Draco, você pensou no que falei ontem?"

"Sim."

"E agora está pronto para falar como tentou se suicidar?"

"Talvez."

"Está sim, Draco, eu sei que está."

O rapaz permaneceu calado.

"Vamos, comece."- disse o médico.

Malfoy permaneceu calado por um longo tempo, até falar:

"Tudo aconteceu há uns seis dias atrás. Estava no Salão Principal quando recebi uma coruja com a notícia de que meus pais tinham sido executados. A partir daí o mundo em minha volta parou, nada fazia mais sentido. Então, de noite, quando estava deitado em minha cama, decidi que cometeria suicídio. Saí do dormitório e fui para a sala de poções. Pretendia tomar uma dose excessiva de poção do sono, mas parece que alguém já tinha levado tudo."- disse olhando para Ginny- "Então, procurei uma poção mais potente, mas nenhuma parecia forte o bastante. Até que tive outra idéia. Fui até a Torre de Astronomia, subi no parapeito da janela e sem olhar para baixo me joguei. Não durou mais do que 1 segundo, perdi os sentidos quase que instantaneamente."

"Continue."- disse o médico.

"O mais estranho é que não quebrei nenhum osso. É como se alguém tivesse 'amortecido' a queda."

Ginny olhou para o médico e por um minuto ele pareceu suspeito, como soubesse de algo.

"Bem, Draco, você está arrependido?"

"Não. Meu único arrependimento é por não ter morrido."

"Maneira errada de pensar. Olhe para a vida de outro jeito. Olhe para o lado e veja como a vida é bela."

Draco olhou para o lado e viu Ginny:

"Bela, porém pobretona."- disse num murmúrio (que bem audível)

"Você ainda vai se arrepender por essas palavras."

"Não mesmo."

"Veremos. Agora podem voltar para seus dormitórios. Até amanhã."

Os dois saíram e Ginny, ainda sentida pelas palavras de Draco, andou na frente, ignorando a presença do rapaz. Estava tão concentrada em ignora-lo que não percebeu o garoto a seguindo até a porta da Ala Hospitalar. Quando ela pensou em entrar, a voz de Draco a impediu:

"Weasley."

Ginny parou com a mão a poucos centímetros da maçaneta da porta.

"Weasley, desculpe."

"O quê?"- disse virando-se

"Desculpe."

"Espera, eu não entendi."

"D-e-s-c-u-l-p-e."

"Ah Merlim! Eu não pensei que ia viver o bastante para ouvir um Malfoy pedindo desculpas e logo a mim! Sinceramente, Malfoy, você pode não ter quebrado uma perna ou um braço, mas a sua cabeça está com defeito."

"Não...eu...só...ontem...e hoje também... eu te tratei mal."

"Você me tratou assim durante seis anos, Malfoy. Não se desculpe agora, só porque estou a poucos dias da morte."

"Não é isso..."

"Ah, Malfoy, poupe-me das suas loucuras. Não fique preocupado. Eu não vou voltar para puxar seu pé de noite. Eu juro."- e saiu sem dar chances a Draco de falar algo.

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O.

Os dois dias seguintes foram iguais: Ginny acordava cedo, tomava a poção, ajudava Madame Pomfrey e depois ia para o jardim, de noite ia para a sessão de "terapia" e voltava para a Ala.

O último dia, o sétimo dia, foi o pior. Talvez por ser um dia de sábado, dia de passeio para Hogsmeade (o qual ela estava proibida de ir).Talvez por saber que no dia seguinte morreria ou nem mesmo acordaria. Pela manhã, acordou com a dor no peito forte. Sentir aquela dor era lembra-la do pior.

Assim que melhorou, foi para o jardim e como nos outros dias, sentou-se na grama, olhando para um ponto indefinido, pensando onde estaria amanhã. A idéia de que o amanhã podia não existir não abandonava sua cabeça. Pensou em tudo que tinha vivido naqueles últimos dias, tinha aprendido a perceber as pequenas coisas ao seu redor.

Aprendera muita coisa, as sessões de terapia ajudaram muito, as palavras do médico a fizeram pensar de outra maneira. Até Draco ela estava começando a vê-lo de outra maneira, compreendia que ele era um rapaz normal, como os outros, seu único problema era ter nascido Malfoy.

Pensou em porquê pensava tanto em Draco Malfoy ultimamente. Se estava na Ala, olhando para o teto, pensava em Draco; se estava dormindo, sonhava com Draco; e naquele minuto mesmo, estava no jardim, pensando no porquê pensava tanto em Draco.

Não estaria apaixonada. Claro que não. O fato de pensar em Draco e seus olhos azuis ou Draco e seus cabelos loiros platinados cobrindo os olhos não era paixão. Ela odiava Draco, embora ele fosse muito bonito. Ele era insuportável, mas incrivelmente irresistível. Ah Merlim, estava apaixonada!

E por que isso foi acontecer logo agora? Quando estava prestes a morrer? Sem perceber, começou a chorar (o que era muito normal ultimamente). Nem mesmo sabia se estava chorando pela descoberta que acabara de fazer ou se era porque não ia poder viver aquele sentimento (sendo ele bom ou ruim).

Estava tão absolvida nas lágrimas que nem mesmo percebeu uma pessoa se aproximar. O "intruso" sentou-se do lado de Ginny e, como se ela fosse uma criança, a abraçou e embalou a garota até seu pranto cessar.

Depois de Ginny se soltar do abraço, olhou para o rosto do garoto. Era Draco, a pessoa que ela não gostaria de ver naquele momento.

"Desculpe."

"Não por isso, Weasley."

"Ginevra."

"O quê?"

"Ginevra ou Ginny, me chame assim pelo menos hoje. Amanhã você pode se arrepender."- disse a garota tentando fazer piada com a própria desgraça.

Os dois ficaram calados até Draco falar:

"Desculpe pelos meus insultos. E não diga que estou fazendo isso por causa da sua doença. Pode não parecer, mas estou tentando mudar. As sessões me fizeram ver coisas que eu nunca tinha notado e Merlim sabe o quanto estou arrependido, mas nunca é tarde, não é mesmo?"

"Claro."

"Então, você me desculpa?"

"Tudo bem, Malfoy."

"O que você pretende fazer hoje?"

"Ficar aqui. E você?"

"Não sei. Talvez vou até Hogsmeade. Quer vir?"

"Malfoy-"

"Draco."

"Tudo bem, Draco, nós dois estamos proibidos de ir para Hogsmeade."

"Mas eu não disse o contrário. Você deve concordar que não podem nos culpar de nada se não nos virem lá, não é?"

"Como?"

"Capa de invisibilidade, Ginevra. Seu amiguinho Potter tem uma, não?"

"Sim, mas não vou roubar a capa do Harry."

"Não precisa. Eu tenho uma. Espere aqui um minuto."

Draco saiu e meia hora depois voltou com a capa nas mãos.

"Pronto. Aqui está. Vamos."- disse vestindo a capa, Ginny entrou debaixo da capa e quase quis morrer quando ficou tão próxima de Malfoy.

Os dois se meteram entre os alunos e caminharam, com calma, até o povoado. Uma vez em Hogsmeade, evitaram os locais onde os alunos costumavam ir, ou seja, o Três Vassouras, a Dedosdemel e principalmente, a Zonko's. Passearam por outras lojas e a qualquer sinal de um aluno, corriam para se esconder. No final do dia, pararam numa loja nova que vendia artigos para presentes. Ginny olhava tudo maravilhada, achava tudo lindo, mas o que mais chamou a atenção dela foi uma espécie de bola de cristal, dentro havia dois bonecos pequenos, era um casal, os dois estavam sentados em um banco, abraçados. Podia parecer uma coisa simples, mas para ela parecia fantástica a idéia de colocar aqueles bonecos dentro do vidro com tanta perfeição. Mas não compraria, custava muito mais do que ela tinha levado, na pressa não tinha levado dinheiro suficiente.

Assim que iam saindo, Draco pediu para a garota esperar um pouco do lado de fora da loja enquanto ele resolvia um problema.

Depois de cinco minutos o rapaz voltou, trazendo um embrulho nas mãos.

Os dois seguiram para Hogwarts e depois de mais ou menos uma hora chegaram na Escola. Draco acompanhou Ginny até a Ala, quando ela ia se despedir, ele disse:

"É para você. Um presente para 'selar' nossa amizade."- disse entregando o embrulho.

Ginny abriu o presente e lá estava a bola de cristal que vira alguns minutos atrás. E mais uma vez chorou, era incrível como chorava com tudo. Sentiu os braços de Draco a envolverem novamente, permaneceram assim até Draco falar:

"Você não gostou?"

"Adorei, mas eu não esperava. Obrigada."- e num impulso deu um beijo na bochecha de Draco

Percebeu as bochechas pálidas do garoto ganharem um leve tom de vermelho. Ah, Merlim, ele estava envergonhado!

"De nada, Ginevra."- disse se recompondo.

"Bem, até amanhã, então. Talvez..."- disse se despedindo.

"E a sessão? Você não vai?"

"Não. Eu fui dispensada, você sabe... a qualquer momento..."- e sem dizer mais nada, entrou na Ala.

Deitou-se na cama e pensou se aquela teria sido a última vez que tinha visto Draco. Chorou mais um pouco até adormecer.

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O.

Abriu os olhos.

Um teto.

Um teto igual ao da Ala Hospitalar.

Certo. Não tinha morrido. Ainda.

Levantou-se, tomou banho, vestiu-se e foi para o Salão Principal tomar café da manhã. Era muito cedo, os elfos ainda não tinha terminado de preparar o café quando ela sentou-se à mesa grifinória. Esperou muito tempo até o café surgir magicamente na mesa. Comeu sem pressa nenhuma, aproveitaria cada momento daquele dia.

Logo depois voltou para a Ala Hospitalar, tomou a poção para dor, pegou o presente que Draco lhe dera na noite passada e seguiu para o jardim. Estava entretida pelo seu novo presente, quando sentiu alguém sentado ao seu lado. Era Draco.

"Olá."- disse escondendo o presente.

"Olá, Ginny. O que foi que você está escondendo?"

"Nada."

"Ah, diz."

"Não é nada, Draco."

"Eu vi que tem algo aí. Mostra."

"Não tem nada. Veja."- disse mostrando as mãos.

"E nos bolsos?"

"Pelo amor de Merlim, você está parecendo o Filch."

"Não me insulte desse jeito. Eu vi você segurando uma coisa. O que era?"

"Eu não sabia que Malfoys eram curiosos."- disse tentando desviar a conversa (não queria mostrar o que estava olhando, por mais que agora fossem "amigos", não ia dar motivos para Draco se sentir o máximo.)

"Se você não mostrar, eu descubro."

"Só quero ver como."

Draco deu um sorriso cínico, antes de derruba-la e começar a procurar o objeto nos bolsos do casaco da garota. Achou o "mimo" sem maiores problemas.

"Ah se era isso, por que você não quis me mostrar?"- disse sem perceber que estava deitado sobre ela.

"Bem... é que..."

"Tudo bem... esquece."- disse levantando-se

"Ah, Draco, não fica com raiva. É que você sempre foi muito presunçoso e eu tive medo de que se visse eu olhando o presente ia ficar rindo de mim."

O rapaz ficou parado, de costas, até que sentou de novo e disse:

"Ok. Dessa vez passa."

Ginny apenas riu e ele continuou:

" Como está se sentindo?"

"Bem, mas eu sei que de hoje não passa."

Os dois calaram-se e assim permaneceram muito tempo, por horas, talvez. Preocupados apenas com os próprios sentimentos, não perceberam a aglomeração de nuvens, deixando o céu nublado. A chuva caiu quase que instantaneamente e Draco foi logo dizendo:

"Vamos, você não pode ficar na chuva."

"Alô? Meu problema é no coração, não é pulmão ou outra coisa assim."

"Mesmo assim faz mal."- disse Draco estendendo a mão.

Ginny olhou para a mão estendida e pensou no que sempre fazia quando chovia. A chuva nunca lhe fizera mal. Aceitou a mão de Draco, mas ao invés de segui-lo até o castelo o puxou. Faria uma travessura antes de tudo terminar:

"Vem, Draco."

"Para onde?"

"Não sei. Apenas corre."- disse correndo e puxando o rapaz pelo braço.

Draco a seguiu sem entender.

"Ginevra, você enlouqueceu?"

"Não, apenas sinta, Draco."

"O quê?"

"A chuva."

E saiu correndo, brincando com as poças de água que começavam a se formar.

Draco, sem acreditar no que estava fazendo, a seguiu.

Brincavam chamando a atenção dos alunos que os olhavam das janelas dos dormitórios. Era demais para eles verem Malfoy e Weasley juntos, ainda mais brincando como duas crianças.

Pararam apenas quando a chuva parou. Estavam exaustos, mas felizes.

Depois de tentar muito, conseguiu alcançar Ginny. Aproximou-se dela, a segurando pela cintura.

"Ginny...eu..."

"Draco..."

"Eu...bem..."

"Draco...eu..."- disse a menina cansada.

"Eu..."

"Draco...eu...estou...sem...ar..."- disse com a mão no peito.

"O quê?"

"Ar...Chegou...a...hora...Eu...vou...morrer..."- disse com a voz chorosa.

"Não, Ginny, você vai ficar bem."

"Não...essa...dor"- disse com uma mão no peito, o rosto contraído pela dor- "eu...vou...morrer..."

"Não. Eu vou te levar para a Ala Hospitalar. Você vai ficar bem."- disse a pegando no colo.

Ginny o abraçou pelo pescoço. A menina tentava dizer algo, mas o ar que ainda restava nos seus pulmões não era o suficiente. Estavam próximos da Ala quando a dor no peito da garota aumentou. Queria gritar, mas não conseguia. Sentia o ar fugindo. Tudo parecia mais gelado. Frio, sentia muito frio. Depois de chegar ao ápice a dor diminuiu um pouco, deixando-a falar:

"Draco...eu...quero...que...você..."

"Não fala nada."

"...saiba...nesses...dias...você...foi...o...que...aconteceu...de...melhor...na...minha...vida.."

"Por Merlim, não fala nada."

"Talvez...seja...desde...ontem...ou...desde...que...te...vi...mas..."-disse buscando ar- "eu...te..amo..."- e sem agüentar mais perdeu os sentidos.

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O.

Nota da Autora: Até que enfim! Ae...hehehehe...quase ninguém está lendo mesmo, por isso não preciso caprichar nos capítulos... Próximo capítulo é o penúltimo (aleluia!)

Agradecimentos à Lanuxa, Maiah e Anita Joyce Belice, espero que vcs tenham gostado desse capítulo! Beijos!

É isso ae...até o próximo!

Beijos

Manu Black


	6. O dia depois do último dia

Capítulo VI - O dia depois do fim...

Abriu os olhos.

Uma parede.

Uma parede particularmente familiar.

Não podia ser, podia? Estava viva?

Olhou para os lados e constatou que estava viva. Estava deitada na mesma cama de sempre na Ala Hospitalar. Virou-se para o outro lado da cama e viu Draco sentado em uma cadeira próxima a cama. O rapaz cochilava.

Draco por acaso não estava com ela quando se sentiu mal? Lembrava-se vagamente do rapaz levando-a nos braços e depois tudo ficou escuro.

Levantou-se da cama e foi até a cadeira onde Draco estava. Abaixou-se e olhou o rosto do garoto mais de perto. Era tão bonito. (N.a: até demais...ain ain) Acariciou o rosto do rapaz, sentindo uma espécie de choque quando a sua mão quente foi de encontro a pele gelada dele.

O garoto foi acordando aos poucos, sem entender muito bem onde estava. Quando abriu os olhos, encontrou Ginny o olhando atentamente. Como se achasse muito improvável a menina estar ali, esfregou os olhos e quando os abriu novamente, viu Ginny novamente:

"Ah, Merlim...então você?"

"É...pelo que parece, não, né?"

"Merlim."- disse sorrindo, um sorriso aliviado, como se toneladas tivessem sido tiradas de suas costas. "E então aquele médico safado estava mentindo?"

"Não sei. Talvez. Ou talvez ele tenha errado o diagnóstico."

"Ginny, você não imagina como estou feliz."- disse abraçando-a.

Os braços de Draco envoltos em volta de si a fazia sentir-se mais viva do que nunca. Ficaram abraçados por muito tempo, até se afastarem, mas só um pouco, ainda estavam próximos o bastante para sentirem a tensão que os envolvia.

"Ginny, eu queria saber... o que você disse ontem..."

"O quê eu disse?"- era horrível só ter alguns flashes da noite passada.

"Sobre...bem...sobre eu ser a melhor coisa que aconteceu na sua vida."

Ah, meu Merlim, não tinha dito isso! Tinha sim, sabia que era idiota o bastante para fazer isso.

"É verdade."- disse tentando se desvencilhar dos braços de Draco.

"E sobre...bem...sobre me amar?"

"Para que você quer saber, Malfoy?"

"Apenas responda."

"Por que? Você quer ter um motivo para rir da minha cara depois?"- disse se afastando de Draco bruscamente.

"Claro que não. Você sabe que não."

"Eu não sei de nada. Agora, Malfoy, saia."

"Mas...Ginny..."

"Saia!"- disse com raiva.

O rapaz obedeceu ao "pedido", deixando a ruiva sozinha na Ala.

Não podia dizer que tudo o que dissera na noite anterior era verdade. Pela lógica teria sete dias de vida e se em sete dias não morrera, então agora viveria, não é? E não podia viver com Malfoy lhe azucrinando sobre o fato de estar perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Eles tinham se unido por causa da doença dela e agora, que não tinha mais doença, não podiam ficar juntos.

Madame Pomfrey entrou na Ala e entregou a Ginny uma carta.

"Tome, menina. Vejo que agora está bem. Depois do almoço pode voltar para o seu dormitório."

"Mas..."

"Mas nada... Leia a carta e depois você saberá."- disse a mulher saindo logo em seguida.

Ginny abriu a carta. Era de Dumbledore.

"_Srta.Weasley,_

_Esteja hoje, depois do jantar, na Sala Precisa._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Alvo Dumbledore."_

O dia correu igual, com a única diferença que teria que ir às aulas. Podia estar presente na sala, mas só o corpo, a mente estava voltada para Draco. Ignorou os apelos de Draco quando passava pelo corredor e até no Salão Principal, não deixaria que ele a humilhasse.

Depois do jantar, seguiu para a Sala Precisa e se surpreendeu quando encontrou Draco e o Dr.Timmohns na sala.

"Boa Noite."- ela disse

"Boa Noite."- só o Dr. Respondeu.

"Bem, eu acho que vocês querem saber o motivo pelo qual estão aqui, não é?"

"Sim."

"Srta.Weasley, não é uma surpresa a srta. ter sobrevivido aos sete dias?"

"Sim."

"Para mim não é. Primeiro, peço que tudo o que eu disser aqui, fique nessa sala."

Os dois concordaram.

"Ginny, você nunca esteve realmente doente. Draco, você nunca caiu da Torre de Astronomia."

Os dois ficaram perplexos. O médico enlouquecera de vez.

"Os dois tentaram o suicídio no mesmo dia, não foi?"

Ginny e Draco concordaram.

"Antes, devo dizer que é necessário esperar mais cinco minutos."

Os dois continuaram olhando para Jeff Timmonhs como se ele fosse um louco. Passados os cinco minutos, algo no rosto do Dr. Começou a mudar. A aparência jovem foi substituída por rugas. Os cabelos pretos foram trocados por cabelos brancos e longos. Em poucos segundos, Draco e Ginny não estavam olhando para Jeff, mas sim para outra pessoa:

"DUMBLEDORE?"- disseram os dois num coro.

"Sim, meus queridos."

Draco e Ginny permaneceram calados. Perplexos demais para tentarem falar algo.

"Na noite em que vocês tentaram se matar eu fui avisado antes mesmo que o ato se concretizasse. Primeiro, fui até a Torre e vi quando o Sr. Malfoy pulou. 'Amorteci' a queda, fazendo o Sr. levitar. Mandei-o para o St.Mungus para que meu plano desse certo. Depois, através de uma técnica que aqui não importa, entrei no sonho de sua amiga, Ginny, a Srta. Hermione Granger e pedi a ela que fosse até seu dormitório. Mandei-a para o St.Mungus porque, no seu caso, era necessário."

Fez uma pausa e continuou.

"Meu amigo, Jeff Timmonhs, me ajudou muito nessa missão. Além de ceder alguns fios de seu cabelo para a poção polissuco, me ajudou dando uma poção para Madame Pomfrey que fazia a Srta. Weasley, sentir algumas dores no peito, mas nós sabíamos que não seria nada de prejudicial a sua saúde."

"Mas por que o Sr. fez isso?"- disse Ginny.

"Por que era necessário. Vocês eram duas almas desacreditadas, jovens que queriam deixar de viver. Eu, simplesmente, não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse. Creio que os Srs. Aprenderam a apreciar a vida, assim como ela nos é dada. Agora, vocês estão aptos a enfrentarem qualquer obstáculo que a vida oferecer. Mas acredito que uma última coisa deve ser feita."

"O quê?"- disse Ginny.

"A Srta. deve acreditar nos outros. Escute o Sr.Malfoy e eu darei minha missão como cumprida."

Ah, Merlim, ele sabia?

Dumbledore levantou-se, despediu-se de ambos e disse, baixinho, só para Ginny ouvir:

"Eu sei de tudo."

E saiu.

Ginny ficou olhando para os sapatos, enquanto Draco fitava uma mancha qualquer no teto. Cansados do silêncio, falaram:

"Bem...eu..."- disse Ginny

"Olha..."- disse Draco ao mesmo tempo.

Ginny fez sinal para que Draco continuasse:

"Por que você não quer me responder?"

"Você vai rir de mim."

"Não vou, Ginny."

"Tudo bem, então. Eu o amo, Malfoy e daí?"

Draco apenas riu.

"Eu não disse? Você é muito cínico."

"O que eu fiz?"

"Você é ridículo."- disse levantando-se

Quando estava na porta, Draco a deteve:

"E daí que eu também te amo."- disse se aproximando- "É um amor louco, insuportável, que às vezes me faz querer tentar suicídio de novo, mas ao mesmo tempo, só de pensar que você poderia ter morrido ou ontem ou há oito dias atrás e eu nem mesmo te conhecia direito, me deixa perturbado." – disse, colocando as mãos na cintura de Ginny- "Ontem, quando você desmaiou, senti o mesmo vazia que tomou conta de mim quando meus pais morreram. Era como se algo meu tivesse sido arrancado. E hoje, quando eu te vi, viva, olhando para mim, quase morri de emoção. Foi como se o pedaço que faltava tivesse sido encaixado novamente."

"Draco...eu..."

"Não fala nada."- e sem dizer mais nada a beijou apaixonadamente. Era um beijo selvagem, como se tivesse guardado há muito tempo. Depois tudo ficou mais calmo, era como se agora eles quisessem apenas sentir aquele momento.

Separaram-se para busca ar, por alguns minutos, até juntarem os lábios novamente e assim permanecerem durante quase toda a noite.

Saíram da Sala Precisa quando já era bem tarde. Não se preocuparam com Filch, nem com Madame Nora ou qualquer outra pessoa que pudesse atrapalha-los. Depois de se despedirem, cada um foi para seu dormitório, certos de que agora seriam felizes.

O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O. O.O.

Nota da Autora: Bem, esse capítulo vai p/ minha amiga ChunLi, que me ameaçou de morte, caso eu não fizesse logo...hehehehe Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo é o final! (eh o epílogo)...Beijos, povoooo!

Manu Black


	7. Epílogo

Capítulo VII - Epílogo

Primeiro dia de férias.

Para a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts esse era o começo de dias muito felizes, mas para Draco parecia ser justamente o contrário. Não era por que agora teria que agir como um homem sério, teria que trabalhar em algum emprego imundo até conseguir dinheiro para fazer um curso superior. O simples motivo de estar odiando aquele dia era que conheceria a família de Ginny assim que colocasse os pés na Estação.

Ele já conhecia a família dela, mas apenas de "vista", e sempre os detestou, não sabia se era pelos cabelos vermelhos ou por que as roupas que usavam pareciam ter vindo de um Museu ou simplesmente por serem Weasley e desde pequeno aprendeu a odiá-los e humilhá-los. Às vezes, chegou a pensar que Merlim estava castigando-o, esse era a única razão para tudo que acontecia na sua vida desde a morte de seus pais; primeiro ficou pobre e depois se apaixonou pela Weasley, que se duvidasse era mil vezes mais pobre que ele. Cogitou a idéia de alguma vez, quem sabe, ter pregado chiclete no cabelo de Merlim, ou sei lá, talvez tenha jogado pedra em algum quadro do mago.

Sim, ele foi mau durante muito tempo, mas não merecia um castigo tão grande! Começava a duvidar que Merlim fosse bom... ele parecia muito com Voldemort, isso sim!

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta da cabine se fechando. Quem estaria ali para incomodá-lo? Mandaria o intruso embora com um só grito!

"Draco."- disse uma voz feminina bem próxima ao seu ouvido.

Olhou para o lado e viu Ginny o fitando. A cada dia que passava a garota ficava mais bonita! Talvez não fosse a beleza dela, mas o amor que ele sentia... Amor? Sim, sim, ele estava _começando_ a enlouquecer...

"Draco?"- disse a garota balançando a mão próxima aos olhos do rapaz.

"Oi."

"O que foi?"

"Nada..."

"Diz. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa."- disse a garota acariciando o rosto de Draco.

"Eu estava pensando no encontro que vou ter com sua família."

"Ah, Draco, eles vão adorar você!"

O rapaz a olhou, procurando algum vestígio de ironia no rosto dela, mas a garota parecia falar sério.

"Não aposte nisso. Eles vão me matar. Eles nunca gostaram de mim e agora vão me trucidar. Tudo bem, eu não estou com medo, sou forte e posso enfrenta-los, mas duvido muito que consiga me salvar, afinal vão ser nove contra um."

"Nove?"- disse Ginny rindo.

"Sim. Sua mãe, seus irmãos, o cicatriz e a sangue-ruim."

"Ah, Draco. Minha mãe e a Hermione (não a chame de sangue-ruim) já aceitaram nossa relação. Agora, quanto aos garotos..."

"Eu sei...já estou morto."- disse fechando os olhos- "Meu enterro. Você pode preparar tudo, não é? Meu padrinho pode dar dinheiro para comprar o caixão. Eu quero que me enterrem no túmulo da família Malfoy e por favor, coloquem uma bandeira da sonserina em cima do caixão."- completou, dramático.

"Draco, por favor! Sai dessa!"- disse Ginny rindo

"Pode rir, Ginevra. Afinal não é você que vai morrer daqui a pouco."

"Eles não vão te matar. Eu te defendo."- disse rindo muito mais.

"Pode rir agora, porque daqui a alguns minutos, querida, você vai chorar."

Poucos minutos depois o trem parou e apesar de Ginny já ter levantado e arrumado as malas para sair, Draco continuava sentado com os olhos fechados.

"Draco."- disse o chamando.

Nada.

"Draco!"- falou um pouco mais alto.

Nenhum sinal de vida.

"DRACO!"- berrou.

O rapaz apenas abriu os olhos e disse:

"Eu tenho que me preparar."

"Por favor! Deixe de drama! Não é nada demais. Você vai apenas falar com eles sobre suas intenções. Agora, se você não tem nenhuma boa intenção e por isso está morrendo de véspera, eu não posso fazer nada."- disse com raiva.

"Eu vou morrer e você que fica nervosa?"- disse Draco se levantando.

"Ah, Draco, quer saber? Não precisa você falar com eles. Se para você é mais importante esse seu rostinho intacto, então fique com ele. Passar bem, Draco Malfoy!"- disse saindo logo em seguida.

O rapaz ficou olhando a porta da cabine durante muitos segundos, até perceber o que realmente tinha acontecido. Ginny tinha terminado tudo. De repente um medo maior de perde-la para sempre tomou conta de si. Não deixaria, podia até morrer nas mãos dos Weasleys, mas seria pior se vivesse sem ela.

**...LOUCO AMOR...**

Ginny deixou o trem, revoltada. Sabia que Draco era idiota, mas nunca pensou que fosse tanto. E se ele pensava que a relação deles continuaria na "clandestinidade" pela vida toda, estava muito enganado. Não agüentava mais ter que esconder o namoro dos dois. Se para ele, todos saberem era a morte, então não podiam ficar juntos.

Viu a mãe acenando para ela. Correu para abraçar a mulher que chorava muito. Logo em seguida abraçou os irmãos, todos estavam ali na Estação, e pensar que eles foram apenas para conhecer o novo namorado dela (ninguém, além de Molly e Hermione sabia dos dois.)

Viu Hermione e Harry falando com Molly. A mulher parecia nervosa e Ginny sabia muito bem por quê. Minutos depois, os abraços e cumprimentos terminaram e todos ficaram olhando a ruiva com atenção. Respirou fundo, seria difícil dizer a todos que não tinha mais namorado para apresentar a eles.

Abriu a boca para tentar falar, mas uma mão em seu ombro a interrompeu.

"Ginny, querida, você não me esperou."- disse Draco.

A garota o olhou,assustada.

"O que foi? Não vai me apresentar à sua família?"

Olhou o rapaz mais uma vez até conseguir dizer:

"Bem, eu quero que vocês conheçam meu namorado. Tudo bem, eu sei que vocês já o conhecem, mesmo assim eu vou apresenta-lo. Esse daqui é Draco Malfoy."

Todos pareceram entrar em estado de choque, até mesmo Molly e Hermione (talvez ainda tivessem a esperança que aquilo não passava de um capricho de Ginny).

"E então? Não vão dizer nada?"- disse Ginny nervosa.

Rony foi o primeiro a responder:

"Como você pôde, Ginny? Você não lembra o que ele nos fez? O que o pai dele te fez?"

"Sim, mas isso é passado, Rony."

"Passado? Para mim não é passado! Mamãe, a senhora não vai dizer nada?"

"Vou. Que fique claro: vocês não podem mandar na Ginny, ela sabe muito bem o que está fazendo. E se esse rapaz a faz feliz, por que vocês vão atrapalhar?"

"Mamãe, até a senhora?"- disse Rony incrédulo.

"Eu apenas quero a felicidade de vocês. E se para ela, a felicidade está nesse rapaz, então eu aceito esse relacionamento."

Vendo que todos permaneciam calados, Molly continuou:

"Agora vamos par'A Toca. Temos que conversar melhor."- disse dando fim a conversa.

**...LOUCO AMOR...**

No mesmo dia em que foi apresentado aos Weasleys, Draco pediu a mão de Ginny em casamento. Se antes os garotos pareciam revoltados, agora eles realmente estavam revoltados, tentavam acertar Draco com vários feitiços, mas acabaram acertando a irmã, duas vezes.

Um ano depois o casamento aconteceu. Não foi uma cerimônia majestosa, como sonhara a mãe de Draco, mas também não foi uma cerimônia pobre. Draco tinha arranjado emprego no Ministério, e com isso pôde fazer um casamento simples, porém bonito.

Ginny decidiu ser medibruxa (_N.A: Eu nunca sei como escreve esse negócio, por isso, desculpem se estiver errado_). Formou-se dois anos depois. Logo arranjou emprego no St.Mungos, afinal era a aluna com as notas mais altas da Escola.

O casamento dos dois ia muito bem, mas não eram felizes completamente porque não tinham tido filhos ainda. A primeira criança (uma menina aparentemente muito parecida com Draco, mas depois perceberiam que no temperamento era igual a Ginny) a fazer parte daquela família só chegou quatro anos após o casamento dos dois.

Quando Amy estava com três anos, ganhou um irmãozinho, o qual ganhou o nome de Ben. E somente dois anos depois, o último integrante da família chegou, o qual foi chamado de Richard.

Não vou dizer que "eles viveram felizes para sempre", porque isso parece tão 'clichê' e também 'para sempre' parece não ser o bastante. Devo citar que viviam brigando, como é comum a qualquer casal (principalmente se ele é Malfoy e ela é Weasley), juravam separar-se dez vezes durante um dia, mas sempre se reconciliavam. Amavam-se e odiavam-se ao mesmo tempo. Mas sim, foram felizes, da sua maneira estranha, e, às vezes, louca de amar.

FIM

**Nota da Autora**: Até que fim! (ou até que enfim? Não sei :( ) Bem, muito obrigada a quem comentou,sei que ultimamente não tenho respondido as reviews, mas ando ocupada, hoje não estou ocupada, mas estou meio doente...por isso peço desculpas...vou responder...juro por Lorde Voldemort...huahauahaua...brincadeira... mandem os e-mail nas reviews que eu respondo... :D

Já estou pensando em outra fic...aiiiii tomara que dê certo e que vocês gostem...hihihihi... e babem: essa saiu da minha cabeça...não vai ser baseada em nada, só na minha cabeça...ae p/ mim...\o/ huahaahaua

Bem, chega de besteiras...obrigada e até a próxima ou até a Além da Vingança...

Beijos,

Manu Black


End file.
